


Firsts

by Skye_UwU



Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: A little summary of all the firsts Makki remembers about his relationship with Matsun
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana fluff week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> It's again fairly short, but i had a lot of fun. It's for the Matsunmaki week 2020 from @Matsuhanaweeks prompt 'firsts'. The things written in cursive are now, the normal written ones are in the past  
> have fun<3

Matsun sat on the wall next to me, looking down. “You know, you're my first friend.” I smiled at him.

_When I think about it now, it was probably not the most real smile. I always felt all dizzy looking at him. Anyway, 10 years ago, I finally confessed. 4 years after him telling me he liked me._

“Matsun... You still remember when you told me I was your first friend.” “You still are.” He said, sitting next to me on the bench in the park. “you know... you're not my first friend, but... you're my first something else.” He looked at me asking, his beautiful eyes staring into mine. “You're my first love...” I bit my lip. He smiled, taking my hand. “Can I be your first kiss?” I smiled so brightly, nodding. His lips just barely brushed mine, but it still was the best kiss ever.

_His lips still feel so fine, I smile every time I touch them, but still, even 10 years later, his lips are the only thing on my mind._

He leaned over the seat, kissing me in the back of the taxi. We just came from a dinner with the team, all paid for by Oikawa of course. He picked me up, still making out with me. “Do you want to...” “You're my first time.” “I will be gentle, I swear,” he whispered into my ear.

He hit his fist on the table. “Hanamakki. What the hell.” “Fuck off.” I near shouted back. Our first fight was one of the worst. We fought over a little thing, resolving into a 3 months break of our relationship. After those 3 months, and between those, I cried the most, with this being my first heartbreak. I missed him too much, so after those months, those long months, I had my first get back to your ex.

_“Makki.” I looked at him, standing on a big flower field. He dropped onto his knee. “I love you so much... I know you all my life now, and I want to know you forever, I want you to be my first and my last...” He pulled out a ring. “Do you want to marry me?” My eyes teared up. “Yes... yes please.” He stood up, kissing me just like the first time, pulling me closer. And that was the first time I cried out of happiness._


End file.
